Digimon Story
Digimon Story known in Japan as (デジモンストーリー Dejimon Sutōri) is an anime children's television series based on Bandai's Digimon Story video game series, part of the Digimon anime franchise. The anime series produced by Toei Animation began airing on TV Asahi between July 2010 and June 2011 to promote the video game Digimon Story: Lost Evolution. Plot Summary Shu along with his two friends Kizuna and Takuto receive an online invitation while playing a new Digimon game, after accepting the invitation they are sucked into the Digital World. Upon arriving in the Digital World, they immediately learn that the Digital World is not a paradise or a virtual game but a real place where Digimon are sentiment creatures, under the command of a powerful dictator known as Argomon. Argomon hijacked the Digital World's main computer and turned the Digital World which was once a paradise into a living hell. Argomon's goal is to find the code keys (pieces of Digital information that when gathered together can unlock the mysteries of the Digital World). In the Digital World there are several Digimon under Argomon's command that are searching for the code keys, as well a rebellious duo of humans named Hiroyuki and Asuka trying to accomplish the same goal led by ChaosGallantmon. Shu and his friends befriend there own Digimon, as well as make friends with many other Digimon on their quest to find the seven code keys and bring peace to the Digital World. Characters Protagonist Shu Voiced by Kumiko Higa, Tara Strong (Eng Version) Shu (シュウ), age 11 is a fifth grader with a calm and cool personality. Shu has many friends he can rely on, and is good at soccer. Agumon Voiced by ''Taiki Matsuno, Tom Fahn (Eng Version) Agumon (アグモン) is Shu's partner Digimon. He is an Agumon of a different species from Tai's Agumon from Digimon Adventure. '''Kizuna' Voiced by Megumi Han, Lara Jill Miller (Eng Version) Kizuna (キズナ), age 11, happens to be a very good friend of Shu. Like Shu she has a calm and cool personality and even plays soccer. Kizuna is somewhat of a tomboy she shares personality traits with Sora Takenuchi from Digimon Adventure. Gaomon Voiced by Nakai Kazuya, Greg Cipes (Eng Version) Gaomon (ガオモン) is Kizuna's Digimon partner. Gaomon is one of the first Digimon, the group was saved by, along with Agumon when they first arrived in the Digital World and were assaulted by SkullBalluchimon. Hiroyuki Voiced by Kanae Oki, Joshua Seth (Eng Version) Hiroyuki (ヒロユキ), age 11 has a high amount of curiosity that tends to sometimes lead him into trouble. Hiroyuki was a classmate of Shu, who even played on the same soccer team, but mysteriously disappeared one day. It is later revealed that Hiroyuki's curious nature is what caused ChaosGallantmon to lure him into the Digital World. Kudamon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi, Mona Marshall (Eng Version) Kudamon (クダモン) is Hiroyuki's partner Digimon. Kudamon is first seen with Hiroyuki, as Reppamon observing the battles between SkullBalluchimon's henchmon and Shu's friends. Unlike the other partner Digimon, Kudamon was seen as being able to digivolve without his human partner being in danger, and can digivolve instantaneously at will. Kudamon was the first Digimon, Hiroyuki when he arrived in the Digital World. Asuka Voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi, Grey DeLisle (Eng Version) Asuka (アスカ), age 11 a former classmate of Kizuna, who like Hiroyuki mysteriously vanished. She is a bright and positive hard worker, at first she seems bothersome but later acts as a big sister towards the group. After RizeGreymon and Crowmon save her from Lucemon Chaos Mode and ChaosGallantmon's manipulation she uses her intelligence to help Shu and his group find the code keys. Falcomon Voiced by Chie Kojiro, Jeff Glen Bennett (Eng Version) Falcomon (ファルコモン) is a Digimon partnered with Asuka, like Kudamon, Falcomon can digivolve in an instant. Yui Voiced by Lunamon Voiced by Takuto Voiced by Coronamon Voiced by Antagonist Argomon (アルゴモン Algomon), The main antagonist of the series who hijacked the Digital World's main computer Yggdrasil and turned the Digital World from a paradise into a living nightmare. Argomon's goal is to collect all seven code keys, so that he can reign supreme over both humans and Digimon ChaosGallantmon (カオスデュークモン ChaosDukemon), is the second main antagonist of the series. Like Argomon he aims to collect all seven code keys, to rule over both the Digital World and human worlds. Unlike Argomon however, ChaosGallantmon can manipulate human beings into working for him, such as tricking Hiroyuki and Asuka that the Digital World is simply a game. ChaosGallantmon wants to create his own separate reign from that of Argomon. SkullBaluchimon (スカルバルキモン), a subordinate of Argomon, SkullBaluchimon is one of the first Digimon who attacked Shu's group when they arrived in the Digital World. SkullBaluchimon has the power to rule over several Digimon, often assembling armies. WaruSeadramon (ワルシードラモン), another subordinate of Argomon, who the children first encounter in Access Glacier. WaruSeadramon is able to command fleets of marine Digimon in the sea. Gaiomon (ガイオウモン Gaioumon), the third subordinate of Argomon, who claims to be Argomon's right hand man. Gaiomon is a ruthless mercenary, who was hired by Argomon to destroy the digidestined after SkullBaluchimon and WaruSeadramon were defeated. Spinomon (スピノモン) Daemon (デーモン Demon) created from the Code Key of Wrath Barbamon (バルバモン) Created from the code key of Greed Beelzemon (ベルゼブモン Beelzebumon) Created from the code key of gluttony Merukimon (メルクリモン Mercurymon) Laylamon (リリスモン Lilithmon) created from the code key of lust GranDracmon (グランドラクモン GrandDracumon) Theme Songs Japanese Opening 1: Power Play *Artist: Miyazaki Ayumi Insert Song: For the Future *Artist: Koji Wada Insert Song: '''Miracle Maker *Artist: Koji Wada, Aim, Takayoshi Tanimoto '''Insert Song: Day Break *Artist: Koji Wada '''Insert Song: '''The Lone Warrior *Artist: Takeshi Kusao